


Handsome, and a Handful

by MaritheFangirl



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaritheFangirl/pseuds/MaritheFangirl
Summary: Piper wonders if he felt the same, the first few times she had him in this bed. Him, a creature, and her, a Hunter. To quell the instinct, to find safety and vulnerability in the others arms.
Relationships: Piper Meriman/Alkar Cassian
Kudos: 3





	Handsome, and a Handful

There’s a Lycan in her bed, but Piper’s long past the point of giving a shit about what it looks like.

Especially when he’s looking at her like _that_ , hiding behind a scowl, but she could still see the look of naked reverence in his eyes.

It makes her feel good, better than she has in a long time. There’s no pretending from either of them, they both know exactly who and what they are. And what they want from each other.

She climbs onto the bed, Alkar lying languidly amongst her pillows. Appreciating for a moment, the sight of him in the soft moonlight streaming in from her window. He’s handsome—and a handful, as he reaches to her, warm hands settling on either side of her waist. It’s like he realizes what she’s thinking, as he tosses her a knowing grin.

Dark eyes dart across her body, his fingertips grazing against the cloth and lace that adorns her.

“Got yourself all pretty just for me?” he grins.

She hums low, sidling into his lap, “Appreciate it.”

Something stirs within her as he lets out a hiss when her cold hands press against his ribs.

“ _Shit_ , you’re freezing,” he growls behind bared teeth, as he places his hands over hers, maybe in an effort to warm them up. For her benefit or his, she’s not certain.

Piper just laughs, kissing a trail down the column of his throat. He tilts his head back, inviting it, and she doesn’t miss the sharp hitch in his breath that he tries to keep quiet.

She presses him back against the headboard, and he goes all too willingly.

Piper wonders if he felt the same, the first few times she had him in this bed. Him, a creature, and her, a Hunter. To quell the instinct, to find safety and vulnerability in the others arms.

Alkar squints at her, entwining a strand of her hair around his finger, and tugging on it once, “You think too much.”

“Oh, you think so?” she slid her hands down his sides, settling on his waist, thumbs pressed against his hip bone, “And what should I do instead?”

“Kiss me,” it was little more than a hoarse whisper, but a plea, a request nonetheless.

And who was she to deprive him of his need?

She captured his lips with hers, living for the weak noise he made against her mouth. It was desperate, needy, and she could get drunk off the taste of him. She traced his short fangs with her tongue, and ran her fingers through his fluffy hair.

Needing to catch her breath, she pulled back, looking down at him all sprawled out beneath her. One hand was pressed against his chest, while her other traced the curve of his body, settling on his thigh, which she squeezed once.

She leaned him to kiss him again, gentler this time. She could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. It was so easy to make him flustered, she mused, and it was worth it every time.

Alkar pressed his lips against her collarbone, and she felt his breath against her skin. She entangled her fingers in his hair, holding him against her chest for a moment, his fluffy tail encircling her waist.

He brushed his lips up her jawline, ending with a playful nip at her ear, making her laugh. She tilted his chin up with a finger, feeling a surge of affection rush through her. She could see him struggling to remain still, a noticeable bob in his throat.

Letting him go, she moved her hand upwards, running her fingers through his hair, and then delicately tracing his ear. It flickered under her touch, and she struggling to keep a smile from forming. He scowled without heat, his cheeks reddening as she did it again.

“ _Cute_ ,” she whispered, almost to herself.

He let out a breath in a huff, and she laughed, kissing his pout away.

Hands roaming across the plane of his chest, she traced each scar, feeling him shift beneath her. She stopped at the brand, fingertip hovering just above it. He pressed his hand against hers and onto his chest. Piper was quiet for a moment, just feeling the not so steady beat of his heart.

She pushed him back until his head hit the pillow, and he flashed her a cocky grin. Resting her hand on each of his knees, she spread his legs open, blanket tossed to the side.

She liked it this way, to be able to see each change and shift in his face. The quirk of his brow, fluttering eyelashes, his fangs sinking into his bottom lip—

To draw sound and grant pleasure, the only things on her mind as she watched him.

She leaned in for another hungry, urgent kiss, and got exactly what she wanted.


End file.
